


Lucky Silver Arrow

by Ylixia



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ylixia/pseuds/Ylixia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our Black Widow, she is not a sentimental woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Silver Arrow

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this screenshot of a Captain America: The Winter Soldier trailer:
> 
> https://31.media.tumblr.com/d266ee572871fe0109d749d2148252f5/tumblr_inline_n0igf43R3d1s2ddb1.jpg

"So I hear you’re going on a mission without me."

Natasha looks up to see Clint standing in her doorway.  She didn’t hear the door open but that’s not unusual, with him.

"I am,"  she says.  _I wish you were coming with me,_ she doesn’t say.  Psych still hasn’t cleared him since New York.  Neither of them are fighting it, this time.

"Sitwell?"

"Rogers, actually."

"Captain America, eh?  Should I feel threatened?"  He will, no matter what she says, but he hides it well.

"Don’t be stupid," she chides anyway, crossing her arms and tilting her head in that way she has that makes people feel pinned like a bug on a board.  Clint just laughs. 

"Don’t look at me like that, Nat, I’m just teasing."  He’s not.  "I brought you a gift.  For luck."  He swallows twice, almost but not quite breaking eye contact.

"I don’t -"

"Need luck.  Yea, I know, just humor me, would you?"  He still looks a little nervous, like she might not like the gift, but his smile is natural and fond.

"Fine," she says, with a small smile of her own.  "What did you get for me, Barton?"

He hands her a necklace box.  She’s surprised.  He’s never given her jewelry before.

"You gonna open it or you just gonna stand there staring at me all day?"

Natasha opens it, and her breath catches.  The necklace is simple, discreet: Just a little silver arrow on a little silver chain.  “It’s lovely,” she says softly.

Clint visibly relaxes.  “It’s just -“

"I know."

"Will you -"

"Yes, of course."  She holds the box for him to take out the necklace and fasten it around her neck.  She touches it, softly, and looks up at him.  He rests his hands on her shoulders and squeezes them slightly.

 _Love is for children_ she had said to Loki Laufeyson, and she’d meant it.  Theirs was a bond forged in fire and slaked in blood, made of shadows and danger and trust grown stubbornly in barren earth.  Love crumbled to nothing under the weight of the experiences they had endured, do endure, would endure.  What they had was stronger, more resilient, more terrifying than something so small and petty as love.

"Thank you for the gift."

"Come back safe."


End file.
